


Marking You As Mine

by puppeteer951



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, no beta we die like men, quackity is a bastard but everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteer951/pseuds/puppeteer951
Summary: George spends the stream returning everyone's flirting but Dreams, he’s totally not jealous about it... Later he makes sure to show George just who his actual partner is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 254





	Marking You As Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been so long since I last wrote something, but I hope you enjoy this! This is shipping their personas more than them as actual people, please respect their boundaries! If either of them is ever uncomfortable with shipping I will take this down without question.
> 
> I only ever write at like 1am when I can't sleep, so forgive any mistakes I may have made lol

It wasn’t like Dream was jealous. No. Not at all. He just thought it was a bit weird was all.

They were currently on Quackitys stream, and before they’d even gone live everything was off. Karl, Sapnap, and hell even Bad were all acting weird. They just happened to be flirting with George way more than they usually did.

Streaming with close friends like this would often lead to a bit of friendly flirting. Complimenting your homies was incredibly important after all. But it was usually Dream doing the flirting and George ignoring him. But the worst had happened: George began to flirt back with everyone but Dream.

He’d rarely even do that with Dream! Only ever coming out of no where with a one liner that shocked Dream enough to make him sputter. The fans loved those moments, so Dream couldn’t complain. And he’d always get his revenge later. But it was still a rare occasion.

Even now he’d rarely humor Dream, and they were dating. Long story short, George had moved in, the blatant tension had gotten to them, and things had just happened from there. Their friends were aware of the move, but not of the, well, further developments. They hadn’t even told their fans of the move yet, waiting to make sure nothing would go wrong on the legal side of things.

However, that had nothing to do with their current situation.

George often played the ‘straight’ one. Refusing to flirt and shutting down any attempts. Even after they started dating he’d easily shut down Dream. Which made it all the weirder when he was actually joining the bit.

“George, George, please go on a date with me. Dump that ugly green piece of shit and join my boy band.” Quackitys voice sounded from his headphones.

The rest of the group cackled, minus Dream and Bad. The latter snapping ‘Language!’ While Dream let out a low grumble, just loud enough for his mic to pick up. Quackity and George were great friends, but they almost never flirted, opting instead to argue and fight as one does with a close friend. What was going on here?

Sapnap, the _bastard_ , heard and jeered “Awwww is Dreamy mad George turned him down earlier? Jealous much?”

“Oh come on, I’m not jealous. George is just being shy. And that meme died ages ago!”

“Mmm? I don’t know Dream, Quackity is making a good offer.” He could practically hear the shit eating grin on George’s face. Dream glared at the discord icon and huffed.

“Whatever, at least I never played Toontown.”

That comment set Quackity off and their conversation was soon steered away from the flirting, much to Dreams relief. He’d just have to have a short chat with a certain colorblind Brit when the stream was over.

The stream after that was fun, and it ended after nearly three hours. The flirting would occasionally come back up, but they were all distracted enough by the game it wasn’t nearly as bad.

The chat was sad to see them go, but Dream could tell everyone was growing tired. They’d been on Karl’s stream earlier, and both streams had been longer than usual.

“I’m streaming tomorrow, make sure to watch!” George yelled before Quackity could mute him, setting off the others in the call.

“I resend my offer, we’re breaking up.” The streamer hissed “I’m going to be on the stream, only come and watch to see me.” Quackity insisted once George had been muted completely.

Karl caught his breath and said goodbye to the chat before logging out himself. Dream soon followed, leaving Sapnap and Quackity to end the stream officially themselves.

Dream yawned and stretched out, leaning back in his chair. He felt a satisfying crack run up his back and it was nice to have some peace and quiet after the chaotic stream. It was necessary to wind down after streams, but not nearly as much when it wasn’t your own.

Peace and quiet could wait though, Dream had a mission. He stood and made his way into the secondary office where George would stream. The other had taken off his headphones and was scrolling through Twitter whilst leaning back in his chair, computer still on in front of him but logged out of everything. The only thing on his monitor was the video he had been editing but abandoned hours ago.

George looked great, making it all the more unfair that he’d been so mean to Dream during the stream. At least that’s what the taller liked to tell himself. George had his hair ruffled in an attempt to get rid of the dip that accompanied his headphones, and was wearing a large hoodie that was Dreams. He looked downright adorable.

“George!” Dreams sudden voice caused the shorter to jump in surprise. He draped himself over George’s shoulder, pouting and staring the other down “You spent the entire stream being mean to me! Is this how you treat your boyfriend?”

George rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to run his fingers through Dreams messy hair “What ever do you mean? I was playing along with the bit.” his voice was all too innocent.

“Ok fine, but you didn’t flirt back with me.”

“The fans would think it was weird. I never flirt back with you.”

“GEORGE. I am your _boyfriend_.” Dream whined again, burrowing his face into the others neck.

George laughed out loud, body shaking from the movement. He sighed and patted Dreams head “Poor piss baby.” he teased “Next time I’ll only flirt with Sapnap.”

“You’re mean. The absolute worst. I’m going to dump you.” Dreams muffled voice sounded came through, though there was no real fire to his words.

A thought struck him as he complained, and who was Dream to deny any impulse that went through his mind. Besides, he was already in the prime position for it.

Dream turned his face and pressed his lips against the others neck. George’s breath hitched in his throat and he let out a soft gasp “Dream- what are you doing?”

“Can I not?” he pulled back slightly, not wanting the other to be uncomfortable.

“No no, it’s fine. I just...” George’s voice trailed off “I don’t mind.” he said decidedly.

With that Dream really started to go at it. Nipping and licking at the sensitive skin on the others neck, coaxing out small gasps and moans from the shorter man in front of him.

George pulled away momentarily, turning in his chair and standing. He tugged Dream down and brought their lips together, weaving his hands into Dreams hair and tilting his head. The kiss deepened, leaving the two of them breathless and wanting.

Dream licked into the others mouth, cupping George’s face and running his thumb gently along his cheek. George let out a small noise of complaint when he pulled away next, a needy look in his eyes and lips a pleasant red color after being kissed.

“Do you want to move somewhere better?” Dream asked, nipping gently at the others ear and earning himself a moan.

George nodded and Dream led him to their room, sitting on the comfortable bed as soon as he entered. He pulled George into his lap and pressed for another kiss, one that George was happy to give.

Dreams hands wandered under George’s hoodie, his fingers ghosting along the pale skin hidden there. George whined softly, a shiver running through him at the gentle touch.

His large hands easily pressed against a good expanse of George’s skin, tracing his ribs and spine, occasionally dipping playfully under the band of his sweat pants. All George could do was moan into the kisses and squeeze against Dreams lap with his thighs, occasionally tugging at the others dirty blond hair.

Dream quickly latched back onto George’s neck again. Sucking at the skin and making George moan above him. He kept the marks low on his neck and collarbones, knowing he’d get told off for going anywhere higher. But the idea he had earlier was still stuck in his mind and he wasn’t about to throw it away.

He continued his ravaging of the pale skin, finding a sweet spot that would make George shiver and nipping at the skin there. George’s breathy moans gradually became louder, his voice music to Dreams ears. He wanted to make George come apart, make him beg for more. But that could be saved for later, as right now he had a point to prove.

George’s grip on his hair tightened slightly as Dream pulled off his neck with a satisfying pop. He looked at the skin with a bit of pride, bruises painting the others pale skin with purple and red. Dream pressed a few more light kisses up the other side of George’s neck until he was at the point just beside his jaw bone.

Then he struck.

Dream suddenly and without warning bit down on the skin there. George jolted in surprise, a loud moan escaping his lips.

“Dream!” George exclaimed, tugging on his hair “What the hell are you doing?”

Dream smirked against his neck, running his tongue over the abused skin. The bite hadn’t been hard enough to draw blood, but he’d left an incredibly obvious mark in a place that would be hard to miss “What?” He asked in innocently.

The older looked at him with a shocked expression. Said expression soon turning into a scowl, though the scowl couldn’t hide the blush coloring his cheeks “Dream! I have to stream tomorrow.”

“Yeah? And?”

“I can’t-“ he stumbled over his words “I can’t show up on stream with a bite mark. I’ll never hear the end of it. Quackity is literally going to be on my stream, and he’ll notice.”

Dreams gaze darkened slightly, turning far more possessive than it had been before “Good. Everyone will know you’re taken.” His hands tightened on George’s hips and he pulled the other closer “Let them know I’m the only one who is lucky enough to touch you like this.”

George flushed impossibly redder and whined something incoherent, pressing his face into Dreams chest.

“You look so good, all marked up.” Dream spoke lowly into his ear, hands moving up the sides of his legs and up his sides. George smacked his arm, unable to find the words, his ears red.

His mission had been successful.

Dream shifted their positions, pushing George back onto the bed, and loomed over him with what he knew was a hungry look in his eyes. He might as well leave some marks in places only he would know about while he was here.

* * *

The next day George had been forced to place a bandaid over the blatant bite mark. Shooting Dream a dirty look while he did so. Dream was all too happy to watch from his spot in their bed.

George had been to... distracted the night before to complain about the mark, but he was making up for it this morning. Complaining about it any chance he got and going so far as to lock the door while he took a shower. Rude.

When he streamed Quackity had instantly asked about it, and all George could do was come up with an unconvincing lie and move on. Not that it had quelled the others curiosity.

After the stream he asked “Were you guys at least safe when going at it? I feel like I should get the credit for this, my plan worked perfectly.”

George’s face went red and he sputtered “What?! What plan?”

“The ‘make Dream jealous enough to fuck you’ plan. What else would it be? And by the looks of it, it worked.”

“I don’t need your help on that front.” George replied without thinking, tone far too confident for it to be a lie. One sentence that confirmed what Quackity, Sapnap, Bad, and Karl had probably all been thinking when they went along with the plan.

If Quackitys jaw could have hit the floor it most certainly would have right then and there.

George quickly ended the call once he processed what he had said, but not before Quackity burst into laughter on the other end.

“I fucking knew it-“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd really appreciate a comment if you had the time <3 I'm hoping to do some more MCYT fanfiction in the future!


End file.
